


The Two Of Us

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr...Ageplay featuring daddy Zayn and an OMC baby!





	The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So this is from an awesome prompt I got on tumblr, thanks again **thefameatemyheart** !! I don't write a lot of Zayn so I hope it was okay!! Lots of fun to write for sure! :)
> 
> Prompt : kind of like your one Never Be Alone but instead of Louis, Zayn adopts a little boy named Cameron (you can either make him ageplay or actually a kid, either would be amazing) & Cameron calls Zayn his daddy & the other boys just help take care of him & maybe you could write about how it is when they go on tour ?

Zayn was trying so hard to find the perfect little for him. Louis had his own, Harry, although he only occasionally did it, and so did Liam, Niall, who did it more than Harry. And yeah, he would help them out when they needed it but he craved the feeling of watching over his own little. His own little that would call him daddy. His own little boy or girl that would look to him for care and comfort and safety.

So here he was, at the adoption agency. For the fifth time that month. He was desperate.

“Hey there, Zayn.” It was bad when the front secretary knew his name as soon as he walked in. Then again, he was at a special agency for just celebrities. And he was in the biggest boy band of all time.

“Hey…” He glanced at her name plate. “Sara. Do you have any new littles? I was hoping to meet a few more today.”

“Sure. We got the sweetest little boy in a few days ago. His foster parents couldn’t afford taking care of him anymore.”

He frowned. “That’s awful. What’s his name?”

“Cameron. He likes to be called Cam we found out.” She smiled, typing on her computer for a moment. “He’s got some free time in a few minutes actually, lunch was just finished. I can have a playroom ready for you?”

“That’d be great.”

So here he was, sitting in a cream colored room with a sofa and rocking chair and a wall bookshelf with toys and books and games, and a camera in the corner—for safety reasons—trying to find his very own baby. Zayn hoped that this little boy was the one because he was tired of trying and was seriously considering giving up.

Then, the door opened and wheeled in on a stroller was a cute little boy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He held a stuffed octopus in his hands, chewing one of the eight tentacles.

The caretaker undid the straps and belts and carried Cameron over to Zayn, setting him on the couch beside him. He was small, maybe 5’2’’, and had freckles all over his cheeks and nose. He was adorable.

“All right, Cam. This is Zayn and he’d like to play with you, isn’t that nice?” the caretaker asked. Then he left with the stroller.

“Zayn,” Cam said, the stuffie still in his mouth. He looked at Zayn and then shoved the stuffie at him. “This is Oscar. He’s a octopus.”

Zayn smiled. “He’s very cool. Do you like the ocean?”

“Yah!” He grinned. “My house was by one! It was smelly but so cool!”

Zayn chuckled. “It can be smelly, huh? But lots of cool animals live there. I like the sharks.”

Cameron gasped. “You do? They scary though. Eat me up.”

“Not all of them. Whale sharks don’t eat people.”

“Whales aren’t sharks, silly,” Cameron giggled.

Zayn just kept smiling. “Hey, let’s play a game,” he said, and grabbed some puzzle blocks. He sat on the floor and patted the carpet next to him. “Come build with me, buddy.”

And they made a huge castle, and with all the other toys played some games. Zayn made Cameron laugh and it was the same the other way around. And he knew that Cameron was his.

_

“Cameron, hurry up buddy, we’re leaving now!” Zayn shouted from the doorway. Cameron was still in the bathroom and had been for a while.

“No daddy, not ready.” The boy sounded frustrated.

“What’s wrong? Let me help you…” He opened the door and saw Cameron with his pull up at his ankles and he was covered in pee and so was the toilet. They had been trying for months now to get him potty-trained because Zayn might not have the time to change him always on tour and neither would the others, that was why their littles wore pull ups most of the time, too. But it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.

“Oh, honey. Did you have an accident?”

He sobbed. “Sorry daddy, I sorry! Not big like daddy wants me!” He pushed his fists into his eyes.

Zayn sighed. He helped him out of the wet pull up and cleaned his privates with some baby wipes, and set his naked bum on the counter top. Pulling his hands from his face he kissed his wet cheeks and told him, “You don’t have to be big. I love you just how you are. Do you want a nappy?”

Cameron sniffed. “Pwez.”

“Okay. Then we’ll go meet the others at the airport, okay?” He grinned, and tickled the boys’ sides. “Aren’t you excited to see Ni-Ni and Haz?”

Screaming with laughter, Cameron could barely answer. “Yes yes daddy I is very ‘cited!!”

_

Sound checking was boring, but this wasn’t the first time Zayn had to do it. The 19th stop on their tour and it couldn’t be better. The concert was tomorrow night and then it was two weeks off, and Zayn decided they’d spend it in America since Cameron had never been. That was where the next part of their tour was at, too.

Cameron loved it, he loved going all over the world with Zayn. He got on great with the whole crew and Louis and Liam thought he was a great daddy. Seeing new places, having new adventures. It was awesome for the little.

Right now, Louis was watching Cameron with Harry, who was feeling a bit little today so they decided to have a playdate. Last he saw of them, Cam was showing Harry his new toy, a rocket-ship with superheroes painted on it.

“All right, Z. That should be good for now.”

“Thanks.” When he was done with his part, he went off to find his little boy.

Louis was playing hide and seek with them in the dressing room and Harry wasn’t very good at it. He giggled anytime Louis got near him. Cameron, however, was very good. Louis couldn’t find him for a little while.

Zayn came in just then, and Louis grinned. “Hey man. How’s it going?”

“Good. Where’s Cam?”

“Hiding. Harry, too.” He glanced over at the sofa where Harry’s feet stuck out.

Zayn held in his laughter. “Oh, I see. Well, I guess we’ll just have to go get pizza without either of them…”

“NO!” Harry shouted. He ran at Louis, hugging him tight. His bright eyes begged. “Daddy, I get pizza right?”

Louis smiled. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “Yeah, angel, you do.”

“Where’s Cam?” Zayn wondered for the second time.

Then there was a thud, and a cry. They opened the door and Cameron was outside in the hall, holding his knee and sobbing.

Zayn was at his side in a second. He got Cameron to calm down with a few deep breathes and kisses to his face and head and knee. “It’s okay bud, you’re fine. Just a little fall, yeah? But you’re a strong boy, aren’t you?”

“Strong Cam.”

Louis came over with a first aid kit in his hand. The little’s knee was scrapped up but not too seriously, only a few beads of blood. Zayn patched it up quick, with an oceanic plaster. “There, a cool starfish sticker!” He kissed over it. “You’re so brave, I bet you want some pizza as a reward, huh?”

“Pizza?” Cam’s eyes were watery, but he didn’t look to be in pain. Mostly it was just the shock of the fall.

“Yup. We can even get it with extra cheese, how does that sound?”

Then, a bright smile. “Yummy, daddy!”

And that’s how easy it was to fix a booboo. Pizza.

_

Having a break after doing so many amazing shows was the best. Especially when Zayn had Cameron with him. They were in a hotel room, but that was fine because all the other lads were coming over for their last night together before they parted ways for two weeks and met up in the USA. It was going to be a going-away-for-now party.

Zayn had the beds pushed together and popcorn and candy, and The Avengers playing on the TV. All of the littles, Harry, Niall, and Cameron, were playing with their toys on the bed while Liam, Louis, and Zayn were chatting over on the sofa in the corner, some drinks on the table in front of them.

As they talked, occasionally they would tell the littles to be careful, or not play so rough, or be nice. Sometimes it was hard having three very excitable littles in the same room.

“Hey, Cam, watch where you toss your toys okay? You almost hit Ni,” Zayn said.

“Sorry daddy!” He gave him a big smile, showing all his teeth. He was full of sugar but that meant he’d crash hard later. “I be careful now!”

“Good boy.” Zayn gave him a thumbs up, and went back to talking with the others.

“Ni-Ni, we won’t play for a long long time,” Harry said, zooming his doll around with Niall’s dragon. “Signing is done now. We go home.”

Cameron gasped. “Yah! All’s of us gonna be far away.” His lip quivered. “I miss you Hazzy and Ni!”

“We right here, Cam,” Niall said, and he reached over to hug the boy.

“We no leave yet!” Harry shouted, and hugged them both. It was a pile of them in the center of the two pushed together beds, and they cried a little.

“Aw that’s so cute,” Liam said, and he took a picture on his phone.

“Babes, don’t cry, we promise that you can call each other whenever you want, okay?” Louis grabbed Harry because he was starting to really cry hard, and he set him on his lap and wiped his tears.

Cameron didn’t like that. “Noo!! Hazzy no go!!” he screamed.

“Cam, no shouting.” Zayn frowned.

That just made the younger cry, and Zayn sighed. He picked him up just like Louis did with Harry, and patted his back. Cameron ignored the affection, and reached for Niall, who lay on the bed pouting until Liam sat with him and pulled him to his chest. His hands shook, as he yelled, “Ni-Ni! Want!”

“Stop screaming, baby. It’s all right. Why don’t we just have a cuddle, yeah? Would that make you feel better?”

Cameron huffed, then thought. “Uh huh. We all cuddle.” He spoke softly.

“Okay,” Zayn chuckled. He looked at the others, and they just smiled. “Sure thing, baby. Everyone in the bed, cause it’s cuddle time.”

The beds were caving a bit but that didn’t matter. Cameron was in the middle and he loved it so much he couldn’t stop giggling. It was a hot mess of limbs and arms and hair in the face, but they made it work.

_

Louis loved to look after Harry. And ever since Cameron had come into their strange family, he looked after him, too. Just like Zayn did for his little.

While Zayn had an appointment, Louis watched his little. They were at an apartment in London that Harry bought and liked to play in. It had spacious rooms and carpet that was so fluffy, and their playroom was a pirate theme. Ships and sailors, mermaids and octopuses. And Cameron’s stuffie was an octopus so he loved it here.

“Cam, are you playing nice with Hazza? Remember he’s smaller than you,” Louis called from the kitchen where he was making some food.

“I am, Uncle Lou!”

“Okay. I’ll be right there with some snacks for you two.”

He and Harry were playing with their toys, Harry a stuffed bunny, Cam his octopus. They were playing pirates and it was a lot of fun, especially because Cameron got to be in charge. But then Cameron realized that bunnies didn’t belong on the ocean in a ship, so he tried to get Harry to get another toy.

“No, Hazzy, another toy! Bunnies don’t sail pirate ships!” He shook his head, and reached for the bunny.

“Yeah huh!” Harry clung it to his chest. “Bunny’s do anything.”

“Nuhuh!”

“Do so!”

Cameron got mad, and took his bunny with force and threw it across the room. “No! You no make sense!”

In that moment, Louis walked in with a plate of food. “Cameron Malik! What do you think you’re doing?” He set down the plate of food on the play table, and picked up Harry who started to cry.

In turn, Cameron also cried. But mostly because he got yelled at. “He stupid, bunnies don’t sail!”

“All right. You can go sit in the naughty corner and think about how mean that was. If Harry took Oscar and threw it, how would you feel?” He gestured with his head as his hands were full to the corner with the stool in it.

“Stupid.” Cam mumbled.

“Ten minutes.”

After that time was up, Cameron was very sorry for being mean to his friend. He hugged Harry and they cried.

“Okay boys, let’s eat and then we can play some more.” Louis smiled at how cute they were.

And if Cameron was extra nice to Harry the rest of the day, well, no one minded.

When Zayn came to pick up Cameron, the boy was tired and clingy and adorable. “Very sleepy boy I’ve got here, Lou. What did you guys do?”

“Oh, you know.” He grinned. “Played a bit, had some ice cream…”

“That’s it. Ice cream. Sugar crash.”

Louis shrugged. “He was very sorry for being mean to Haz, so I gave him a reward for being nice to Harry after.”

“Well, thanks I guess. I don’t have to do much now.”

Cameron woke up in Zayn’s arms for a moment, yawned, said “Daddy, more ice cream?” and then passed out again.

Louis and Zayn just laughed.

_

The concert was loud. Cameron did not like Loud very much, but music was okay loud, and his daddy’s music was good. He felt like it went on forever and there were lots of bright lights but that was fine too, because he saw his daddy sing on stage and be funny with his friends. Once when they were changing their clothes his daddy came back to kiss him and he smelled kinda stinky but Cameron loved him no matter what he smelled like.

Oh, and the last song had fireworks! Cameron liked those a lot. He had some headphones on because he was so close to the stage so he didn’t hear the huge bang but that was okay. It made so his ears didn’t hurt. There was this one time when he snuck out of the room and he was supposed to stay with Miss Lou who made his daddy’s hair look all swirly, but he wanted to see his daddy perform. It was the next day his head hurt and so did his ears. And his daddy made him sit in the naughty corner for a whole 20 minutes, too.

His daddy was back again and this time Cam knew it was for good that night. He picked Cameron up and kissed him, spinning him around with a big grin. “Did your daddy do good, little one?” He asked, tickling his sides.

“Ah haha daddy, noo! You sang really good, I liked it!” He smiled into his neck when he stopped spinning around. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Cam. What was your favorite part?” he asked, as he took them to the changing room.

“The end with the big booms and pretty lights!” He said, clinging to his daddy.

“That’s one of my favorite parts too.”

“Daddy.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I want a song like that pretty one before bedtime.”

Zayn chuckled. He had no clue which song his baby meant. “Okay, I think I can do that.”

At the hotel in the bed, after they got done saying goodnight to everyone, kissing each band member on the cheek and telling them how nice they sounded, Zayn and Cameron cuddled close together.

“Time for singing, daddy?” he asked sweetly, eyes already closed for sleep.

“Yeah my little love bug.” Zayn pet his hair and hummed for a bit, and then started to sing,

 _‘You and I_ __  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us 

_Two of us’_

There was nothing better than going to sleep with his daddy’s voice echoing in his head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, and thanks **thefameatemyheart** for letting me write this ! :) See you guys in my next fic adventure :)


End file.
